Charles Michel Le Tellier
Charles Michel Le Tellier (born 17 June, 1729) was the Marquis de Louvois. Being the eldest son of Louis-Michel Le Tellier, he succeeded his father somewhat seemlessly in 1758. He was the first Marquis de Louvois since Charles Xavier Le Tellier to have become Marquis de Louvois when neither him nor his father were at court. Early Life and Family Charles Michel was born in June of 1729. He was the first son of a fairly new couple: Louis-Michel Le Tellier and Marie Josephine de Saint-Simon. Charles' birth cemented an alliance between these two families and, for the time being, somewhat preserved the House Saint-Simon from extinction. Provincial families have always been rather ruthless. Charles was a very promising child. His father was the heir to the House Le Tellier, and his mother was from one of the wealthier Provincial families, the House Saint-Simon. His mother absolutely adored him, as did his father. Charles had 5 full siblings and 3 half siblings in his lifetime. He was especially close to his younger sisters, and was particularly heartbroken when the twin elder sisters both died in 1733 Marie-Anne, the younger of the three original sisters, was his closest companion for quite some time after their sisters' deaths. Charles's younger brothers, Philippe-Dieudonne and Louis-Matthieu, weren't as close to him. He was a somewhat cold older brother to them, though he did on occasion defend them from their somewhat overbearing tutor. Their tutor did, however, teach them all well with Latin, Greek, mathematics, Philosophy, Politics, and the Harpsichord. Charles rarely spoke to his grandfather, who was always at court. The two never really had much in common, with Charles being obsessed with the intrigues of Provincials like his father while his grandfather was more focused on court life. The two did however agree that the Monarchy is responsible for the protection of the people and the realm, though it is their right to do so absolutely. Charles was a fairly intelligent child. At age 7, Charles lost his mother after she gave birth to her final child, Louis-Matthieu. He was virtually catatonic for weeks after this. Being only 7 and now having to deal with very adult situations, Charles finally snapped out of it and tried to keep the family together while his father prepared to go to court. Not long after his mother died, his grandfather would follow and his father would have to take the man's place at Court as the Marquis de Louvois. The wedding between the Marquis de Louvois and Mademoiselle de Penthievre was not attended by Charles or his family. Charles did, however, write to his new mother as a welcome to the family. Charles also welcomed his new half siblings as they came along. He made a very solemn promise to care for them, his new mother, and his widowed step-grandmother, when his father was too busy to do so.He got along relatively well with most of his family, though even his father was noted in saying that he was very overly formal to an almost unbearable degree. Early Career By around age 15, Charles was beginning to work with his father in family affairs. This of course included business transactions with the court and the Provincials. This began with his being trained by the Comte de Revillac, his own uncle. The House Saint-Simon and House Le Tellier had been working together since Revillac's sister married Charles's father, however it was becoming more and more painfully obvious that the House Saint-Simon was soon to crumble. That being said, Charles made very sure that his uncle would be pleased with his work, and within a year or so the formal and promising young Charles had become a ruthless, business-savvy, and determined individual. By 1746, Charles had involved himself with some of the darker underside of the Provincial problem. Charles was in charge of forging signatures to scramble Provincials away from their plots. He was also charged to work in communicating information in code to his father, uncle, and the Comte de Dammartin. The three of them were virtually unstoppable so long as it was Charles who relayed the information. The young man was very trustworthy and loyal. Not a soul could really get him to divulge his actions. Charles was an expert at his backdoor craft by age 18, and he became a very formidable force among the provincials. He had become a ruthless man, very determined to end the Provnicials' plots. He saw what the Provincials couldn't: the effects that their little plots have on the court and to a greater importance, the country. This drove Charles to not only attempt to thwart these plots, but very nearly erradicate several houses. Category:Grandelumierian Marquis Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Le Tellier __FORCETOC__